A Weekend at Yumi's
by Aechigo
Summary: The gang is sneaking out of their dorms to spend the weekend at Yumi's. How will this night turn out...? JxA YxU OxOC
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the rewritten version of Truth or Dare. Now, the original version was originally called A Weekend at Yumi's, which I renamed, since I'm not creative enough to come up with a better title for this story, so… yeah.

**A special thanks to Adventurer411 for inspiring me to dig this one out of the fanfiction graveyard that is the stories section of my profile.**

The four teens were hanging around in the courtyard on an unusually uneventful day. Jeremie Belpois leaned against a tree, Aelita Stones sitting near his feet. Odd Della Robbia sat nearby, tossing tiny pebbles at his roommate Ulrich Stern, who was beginning to get severely annoyed. The group's heads perked up when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey guys," Yumi Ishiyama greeted, dropping to the ground next to Ulrich. "What's up?"

"Absolutely nothing," Odd complained, tossing a small rock in her direction.

Yumi caught it and tossed it back to its source with ample force, causing Odd to let out a yelp. Ulrich laughed.

"So, I just found out that my parents are leaving for the weekend- Hiroki is going on some field trip and they insisted on chaperoning," Yumi grinned.

"Nice," Aelita smiled.

"Uhh, that's great Yumi, but why should we care?" Odd joked. Yumi picked up a slightly larger pebble and faked tossing it in his direction. Odd flinched.

"Because I'm inviting you guys over for the weekend, that's why."

"That sounds like fun, Yumi," Ulrich smiled.

"Yeah, great, but what about Jim? You don't think he's going to notice the four of us are gone? He's still doing those crazy middle-of-the-night dorm checks," Jeremie frowned.

"Shut up Jer, you're such a downer," Odd frowned.

"Jeremie's right," Aelita confirmed supportively. "Jim's suspicious enough of us as it is, he's definitely going to notice."

"That's why you're going to be very sneaky."

A/N: Prologue o:

**I know it's short and I said I'm going to stop with the baby chapters ages ago, BUT, this is simply a prologue, and therefore I have a right to keep it short. That's right, I said it. :P**

**Review if you care.**

**~Aechigo**


	2. Holly

A/N: I get to write with my very first OC again. XD  
>Here comes Holly~!<p>

(Oh, and for another thing, I haven't the slightest idea why hates the formatting or whatever it is that causes my bold print to be destroyed.)

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd prepared their things early in the day, and discreetly carried their things out bag by bag under Jim's nose. It wasn't the most conventional method of sneaking out, but it was the easiest.

The live-in Kadic students hid in their dorms until 7:30 sharp: curfew. They waited until Jim did his usual rounds, stuffed their bed with body-shaped pillow lumps, and made their way surreptitiously out of the dorm building and off campus.

Once they were out of earshot of the school Odd let out a cheer and gave Ulrich a high five.

"Alright!" he beamed. "We're going to corrupt these two yet!" Odd grinned, putting one arm around Jeremie and the other around Aelita. Both Aelita and Jeremie shoved him off, and Odd continued to laugh at his own jokes the rest of the walk to Yumi's.

Once they arrived at their final destination, Odd began ringing the doorbell repeatedly until an annoyed-looking Yumi opened the door.

"Gee, I wonder who _that_ could be," Yumi said sarcastically. Odd grinned a cheesy grin before parading straight into Yumi's house and making himself comfortable next the redhead seated on the couch. She had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen, and now that he was closer he could see that her fire engine red hair also had strips of purple, silver, and blue, which matched her purple crop top (which read Peace in silver letters, with a silver peace sign following immediately after) and jeans. He propped his arm on the back of the couch and gave her his winning smile.

"And who's this?" he asked her sweetly.

"Nice try, Romeo," she smirked. "I'm Holly, and I'm guessing you're Odd, judging by Yumi's description."

She got up from the couch, leaving Odd looking a bit lonely. He kicked back on the couch then, pretending the blatant rejection didn't bother him.

"May I guess the rest of you?" Holly asked, continuing anyway. "You're definitely Aelita," she started, "the only other girl in the group. How do you handle it? I hope they're not all like him." She nodded her head toward Odd.

"They're not," Aelita giggled.

"And I'm guessing you're Jeremie," she guessed, looking him over.

"Yes I am," Jeremie confirmed. "You're good at this," he smiled.

"It's a gift," Holly joked. "And it kind of helps that Yumi gave me a crash course before you came." Everyone chucked a bit.

"And you must be Ulrich. Yumi told me the most about you," Holly winked.

"Oh yeah, what'd she say?" Ulrich simpered.

"Okay, who wants food?" Yumi interrupted a little too loudly.

"Me!" Odd cheered enthusiastically, hopping up from the couch. The rest of the gang complied and followed Yumi and Odd to the kitchen.

"So Holly, I've never seen you around here before, do you go to Kadic?" Aelita asked politely.

"Actually, I start Monday. I moved here about a month ago, but it took ages to finally get all of the paperwork through." She rolled her eyes. "It feels like a mini summer break almost, so getting back into the routine is going to be a pain. But I can't wait to start," she grinned.

"I hope you get put in some of our classes," Ulrich complied.

"Actually, I'm in Yumi's grade, so unless some of my credits don't count, I doubt it," Holly replied politely.

"I like an older woman," Odd grinned, his ego already patched and ready for a second attempt at winning Holly over.

"Odd, shut up. Stop hitting on her," Yumi scolded. After a look of agreement from Holly, Odd's smile faded into a pout, but everyone knew this wasn't over. Yumi grabbed a package of licorice off of her kitchen counter and threw it his way, and his smile instantly returned. He munched happily as Yumi pulled even more junk food from her cabinets and dispersed it between her friends, who accepted happily. Except for Holly, however, who obtained some grapes from the refrigerator instead. They all then returned to the living room, munchies in hand.

"Now that you've all been fed and introduced…" Yumi began, only to be interrupted.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Odd suggested with loud glee.

"Ugh, Yumi, why did you give him sugar?" Jeremie grimaced.

**A/N: Oh God it's been too long. Way too long. In case you read the original, I've tweaked Holly's personality a bit, but I like her better this way. She needs more snark. Anywho, enjoy this and don't kill me.**

**~Aechigo**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: So this time Holly's snarky I suppose. In case you've just tuned in (or never read the original) Holly used to be shy. Bahaha.**

**Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

"Truth or dare?" Aelita repeated curiously.

"A game based purely on humiliation," Jeremie explained almost bitterly.

"Einstein you're just mad about what happened last time!" Odd mocked. Jeremie glared at him, but continued anyway.

"Basically, you pick truth or dare, if you pick truth, you answer whatever question you're asked truthfully, and if you pick dare you have to do whatever the person dares you to."

"Oh, sounds fun!" Aelita smiled optimistically. "Let's play."

"Not to be rude," Holly interrupted, giving Aelita a curious glance, "but how do you not know what truth or dare is?"

"Um, Aelita's from Canada!" Odd chimed in. "They don't play truth or dare in Canada."

Holly didn't quite believe him, but she shrugged it off, as it was unimportant.

"Now sit in a circle!" Odd demanded.

The gang shuffled into a circle between the Ishyamas' couch and TV that went around Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, then Holly. After they were settled, Odd excitedly exclaimed that he deserved the first turn.

"Ulrich! Truth or dare?" he preyed upon unsuspecting roommate.

"Why do I always get picked first?" Ulrich complained. "Dare," he sighed.

"I dare you to…" Odd began. "Arm wrestle with Yumi!" he chirped.

"Arm wrestle with Yumi?" Ulrich questioned. "Odd, that's one of your stupidest dares yet."

"What's the matter, Ulrich, Afraid you're gonna loose?" Yumi smirked.

"No, I'm not." Ulrich said matter-of-factly.

"Then what's the problem?" Yumi taunted, rolling onto her stomach, then placing her elbow on the floor.

"No problem at all," Ulrich complied as he did the same. They began to arm wrestle, but it wasn't long before Yumi won. She sat up, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Nice one, Ulrich!" Odd said through random fits of laughter.

"Yeah, I let her win." Ulrich grumbled.

"Are you kidding? She crushed you!" Odd giggled.

"Shut up." Ulrich took a pillow off the couch he and Yumi were now leaning against and smacked Odd on the head with it, causing a new bout of laughter from the circle of friends. This time, however, it was at Odd's expense.

After the laughter died down, and Odd had recovered from his pillow beating, the game continued.

"Okay, it was my turn." Ulrich said, looking around the circle. He looked to his left. "Jeremie: truth or dare?" he asked carelessly.

"Um… Truth." Jeremie answered.

"Truth?" Odd questioned. "What kind of a man picks truth?" Odd accused, sounding annoyed.

"First off, Odd, just because you always pick dare doesn't mean that have to, also. And, secondly, picking Truth is usually safer." Jeremie responded. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Odd pouted

"Fine, why don't we switch next time, then?" Jeremie offered, at his own expense.

"Alright, fine." Odd moped.

"Okay, back to the game." Ulrich interrupted. "Jeremie… Um, do you have a crush on somebody? I guess." He'd always been terrible at truth questions, and felt the need to acknowledge that his question was extremely feminine, but he didn't.

"Yes," Jeremie admitted with pink cheeks. Odd snickered, and Jeremie glared.

"Gee, I wonder who _that_ could be?" Odd winked.

"Shut up Odd," Jeremie scowled.

"Jeremie and Aelita sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s- ow!" Odd yelped as another pillow came sailing his way.

"Shut it!"

"Jeremie, I never knew you to be the violent type! Love has changed you!" Odd cried with fake terror.

"Enough," Yumi sighed, keeping the peace. "Jeremie, it's your turn."

"Truth or dare, Yumi?" Jeremie replied casually.

"Dare," she responded reflexively. Besides, it was Jeremie, and if there's one thing you know about Jeremie, it was that he sucks at truth or dare.

"I dare you…" Jeremie took a second to ponder, "to make up a rap about Odd. … I have no idea," he added, defending himself.

"Okaaay…" Yumi complied, trying to come up with something creative. "This is my obnoxious friend Odd, and even though he's not he thinks he's a god, and that all the ladies should kiss his smelly feet, but all he does is eat, and he just stays skinny but if you tell him you'll get a heartfelt- I'm not skinny, I'm svelte!"

"Yumi, that was beautiful!" Holly giggled. The rest of the group laughed too, and even Odd had to chuckle.

"Aelita, truth or dare?" Yumi offered.

"Truth, please," Aelita chose.

"Since it's your first time I'll go easy on you," Yumi allowed, trying to remain mysterious. "If you could choose one person to spend the rest of your life with who would it be?" she asked, even though she undoubtedly knew the answer.

"Jeremie." Aelita answered automatically, without thinking. Aelita realized what she'd just said and blushed madly, and Jeremie's cheeks flushed pink as well.

"Alright, then. Aelita, it's your turn to ask." Yumi smiled.

"Um, Holly, truth or dare?" Aelita asked, her cheeks returning to their normal color.

"Truth," Holly said. Even though Aelita was new to this game, she would take no chances.

"Okay." Aelita said happily. "Have you liked it here so far, Holly?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have, thanks." Holly beamed. Easy.

Odd rolled his eyes at Aelita's ridiculous question, but decided to keep his mouth shut since it was her first time.

"Alright, Odd, you think you're so good, huh?" Holly asked, only her noticing his gesture. Odd seemed amused.

"I didn't say a word," Odd defended himself.

"For once." Ulrich added. Odd stuck his tongue out at him. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, hotshot, you're stuck on truth. Your question?" Holly smirked, amused by the confident look on Odd's face. He didn't know she could play dirty.

"You've got to pick who you'd rather make out with: Yumi or Aelita." Holly smirked. She saw the panic growing on Odd's face because, quite frankly, she'd set him up in a lose-lose situation with both Jeremie and Ulrich nearby.

"Or me," she added at the last second, growing bored of Odd's contemplative silence.

"Why, you of course," Odd winked, pretending she hadn't totally screwed him over moments before.

"Of course it'd be me, Casanova." Holly laughed.

"That's so not fair, now you're just toying with my emotions," Odd flirted.

"Mhm," Holly complied. "Your turn," she reminded him.

Odd nodded. "Jeremie, your turn to be tortured! I mean, um, it's your turn buddy! And, guess what? You're stuck on dare!" Odd said with a gleefully evil smirk.

"Uh oh." Jeremie said quickly.

"I dare you and Aelita to share a bed tonight," Odd said casually.

Jeremie stared at Odd blankly, unsure if he'd heard him right.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Einstein! You, Aelita, big ol' comfy bed," Odd grinned.

"Odd, isn't that a little extreme?" Jeremie defended.

"You swore you'd never use that dare again, Odd!" Ulrich scolded.

"_Nooo_, I said I wouldn't use that dare on you two anymore. I said nothing about anyone else." Odd said slyly. "At least sleep on the floor next to each other if it's _that_ big of a deal," he offered.

"Okay, fine," Jeremie frowned disapprovingly.

"Ulrich, Truth or Dare?" Jeremie asked.

"Truth. Ulrich said quickly; you can never be too safe.

"Okay…" Jeremie thought. "One million bucks, would you go out with Sissi?" Jeremie asked off the top of his head.

"No way!" Ulrich said, putting no thought into it whatsoever, then shuddering at the thought.

"Aelita, truth or dare?" Ulrich asked, still disturbed.

"Dare." Aelita said carelessly. She could trust Ulrich, right?

"Alright," Ulrich began, "I dare you to beat Odd with a pillow 'cuz of Jeremie's last dare." Ulrich smirked.

"A dare I can enjoy…!" Aelita smiled as she grabbed a pillow off the Ishyamas' couch and whacked Odd with it a couple times, quite hard in fact.

"Ow!" Odd yelped. "Gee, thanks, Ulrich," he whined.

"You're welcome." Ulrich smirked. "But you deserved it."

"My turn now, I believe." Aelita said, quickly grabbing Odd's attention.

"So, Odd, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Um, dare." Odd said, feeling safe after Holly's truth question. It was her first time playing, how terrible can her dares really be? An evil smirk played across her features.

"I dare you to kiss Holly," she sneered. Despite the fact that Odd had been hitting on her all night, she knew Odd would never have the guts to kiss her, so it was time to exploit him like he'd been preying on the rest of the group. It just so happened that Holly needed to fall victim here.

"Sorry Holly," she added quickly.

Holly shrugged awkwardly, like she was just doing her job here, but soon began to blush. She quickly cursed her large blood vessels in her thoughts; she found her blushing annoying. Odd leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and they both began to blush a little more than Holly had before. More unrepeatable words spun through Holly's head before she could control them; she knew she was blushing again.

Aelita smiled. "Your turn, Odd."

"Um, Yumi, Truth or Dare?" he asked as his blush began to fade.

"Truth." Yumi said quickly, almost cutting him off. Odd's mouth set into a smirk. Yumi could tell he was going to be a pest again.

"Alright, then… How much do you like Ulrich; like how?" Odd asked, sneering once more. Yumi cursed quietly under her breath.

"Don't use your no-no words!" Odd reminded her gleefully. "It's more than friend-like, isn't it, Yumi?" he prodded.

"Um, yes?" Yumi said quietly, blushing.

"Ha! I knew it!" Odd smiled triumphantly. As if everyone else didn't know that already, too. Well, Ulrich may not have… but he did now.

"Um, Holly, truth or dare?" Yumi asked, avoiding eye contact with Ulrich.

"Um, dare," Holly decided. Even after Odd's last dare, she was still brave enough to pick dare as well.

"I dare you to…" Yumi thought, "use the worst pick-up line you've ever heard before on Odd." Yumi shrugged.

Holly burst out laughing. "Oh, this is gonna be good," she smirked.

She leaned over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "And who's this?" she asked flirtatiously, batting her eyes at him, mocking his earlier attempts at flattering her. "Mm, I like an older woman," she winked, causing the rest of the group to burst into laughter. Odd pouted a little, but it didn't take long for him to come around, as usual.

"It's good to see my hard work is paying off," he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Yeah right," she laughed as she tried to make her escape, but Odd held on. She pushed at his face as they both laughed- Holly couldn't help but smile. Eventually Odd let go and seized her hand instead.

"Anyway," she grinned, "Jeremie, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." Jeremie responded, having already seen the terrible outcomes of Holly's truth questions earlier when she used one on Odd.

"I dare you to give Aelita a kiss." She smiled sweetly, having already noticed the obvious connection between the two.

"Uh," Jeremie responded weakly, his cheeks flushing crimson, Aelita's going pink as well.

"Well, Einstein? Pucker up! We're waiting!" Odd prodded. Jeremie looked over at Aelita shyly and then leaned over and kissed her quickly, but it lasted long enough for her to kiss him back, causing them both to turn beet red. Holly beamed.

"Um, Ulrich, Truth or Dare?" Jeremie asked quickly, the blood ever so slowly draining from his cheeks again. Ulrich pondered momentarily, his head exploding with the obvious possibility that, if he picked dare, he may have to kiss Yumi, and his heart erupting with the overwhelming urge to do so himself. He'd decided to listen to his head, however.

"Truth." The look on Jeremie's face turned from curiosity to the look he usually had in science; thought, but with a slight assurance that this type of thing came easier to him than to the others.

"So, Ulrich," he began nonchalantly, "If you could go, like, all the way with someone who would you want it to be?" Jeremie asked so casually Ulrich hadn't thought he'd heard correctly.

"What?"

"You heard me." Jeremie replied, just as casually as before.

"Whoa, when did Einstein get good at this?" Odd cheered.

Ulrich couldn't believe such a question had come from Jeremie Odd must've put him up to it beforehand. Jeremie and the rest of the group sat patiently, but their expressions were completely contrasting. Jeremie had a look on his face that was both casual and amused, but still at the same time curious. Aelita's expression was blank, as naïve as she was, she probably hadn't understood what Jeremie had meant, otherwise she'd be blushing madly, and thinking the same shocked thoughts as Ulrich. Odd looked surprised at Jeremie, too, but in a "That's my boy!" kind of way, not the I-know-you-didn't-just-say-what-I-thought-you-said way Ulrich was. He was very much anticipating Ulrich's answer. Holly looked mainly surprised at Jeremie, her brow was slightly furrowed, her head slightly cocked, like a mixture of Aelita's expression and that horrible mix of feelings inside Ulrich. Ulrich didn't dare look at Yumi, because she'd probably be anticipating his answer most of all…

Ulrich squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he possibly could and muttered a quick "Yumi." Before opening his eyes, and when he had, he didn't dare make eye contact with her, nor did he even look at her. But he could tell she could see his crimson face and figure out his answer, even if she hadn't heard it.

Holly cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm hungry!" Odd whined suddenly and loudly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Then we should go find something to eat!" Holly yelled in return, mocking his tone, but slightly quieter.

"Okay!" Yumi agreed in the same tone, yet a little but more quiet than Holly, still trying to rid her system of the terribly awkward feeling from before, yet attempting to stifle giggles in her voice.

"Follow me!" she continued, beginning to giggle. Everyone trailed behind her back into the kitchen.

**A/N: Whelp, that was probably the longest chapter of my life. Bahaha  
>Yay total awkwardness! :D<br>Somewhere deep down I've always wanted to put these characters in an awkward situation like that, I'm glad I finally got the opportunity. XD  
>Anywho, now I have to actually be creative with my story. Bahahaha.<br>Don't ask me why Jeremie is randomly a perv or something, he just wants some damn good revenge I suppose. Bahaha**

**It's almost spring break, so hopefully I'll get another chapter up during the vacation, and if not, summer's almost here again, and you know what that means! Actually, you probably don't unless you're an avid fan or my friend (probably the latter because I don't have many fans as far as I know, bahaha), but I write a lot more in the summer because I have one hell of a lot less to do, so yay. More updates for you people. :D**

**Later.**


	4. Can I Sleep With You?

A/N: It's sad that I only got this far last time I wrote this, wow. XD  
>So I've been thinking about it, and this summer after I fiish rewriting A Weekend at Yumi's I'm going to rewrite One Big Chaotic Family, yay. c:<p>

**Um, yeah, pointless things. Anyway, enjoy this entirely brand new chapter! (le fake enthusiasm)**

The gang paraded out of their circle, every one of them glad that that terrible game was finally over for the time being, Yumi made her way through the crowd of her friends to the refrigerator and began her usual food search before coming up with a bright idea.

"Who wants a sundae?" Yumi offered, pulling a large tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer.

"Got any chocolate?" Odd asked as he examined the tub carefully. Yumi rolled her eyes and pulled out some chocolate syrup from her fridge to shut him up.

"You're gonna have to make do," she said as she slid the bottle across the counter to him. "And don't eat it all," she scolded. Odd shrugged.

"Oh Yumi, you know me too well," he joked.

Yumi raided her cabinets for various toppings, and soon came up with sprinkles, peanuts, chocolate syrup (if Odd listened and didn't consume it all), strawberry syrup, and chocolate chips. Everyone grinned and began making their own version of the perfect makeshift sundae: Odd, of course, put everything on it; Ulrich made do with the remainder of the chocolate syrup, some chocolate chips, and some peanuts; Holly had simply put some strawberry syrup on hers; Jeremie was eating his ice cream plain; Aelita had strawberry syrup and sprinkles; and Yumi covered hers in chocolate chips.

"We good?" she asked, handing everyone a spoon. They began munching away, some nodded in agreement, but others (particularly Odd) were already too busy chowing down to respond.

They all made their way back to Yumi's living room a bit chaotically. Odd plopped back down on the sofa next to Holly, Ulrich sat in Mr. Ishyama's favorite chair, with Yumi leaning on the arm, and Aelita plopped herself on the floor next to Jeremie. Once everyone was comfortable, Yumi made her way to the DVD cabinet, Ulrich following soon after.

"Wanna watch a movie you guys?" she offered.

"Let's watch the all-night marathon of Dr. Shrenk!" Odd cheered enthusiastically.

"No." Ulrich crushed his dreams. Odd shoved his face with more ice cream but decided to shut up.

Yumi dug through her parents' extensive DVD collection until she came across something that pleased her.

"How about a James Finson flick?" Yumi grinned.

"Oh no, not that quack," Jeremie groaned.

"Yay, scary movie!" Odd cheered excitedly, as Holly flinched away from her loud new friend.

Yumi popped the DVD into her entertainment system and she and Ulrich joined Jeremie and Aelita on the floor. Yumi skipped through the previews and opening credits in a flash, and the next thing they knew the screen was filled with a scantily dressed woman running through downtown New York. The gang got comfortable and prepared for her slaughter.

Everyone, that is, except for Aelita- this was her first scary movie.

"Oh my goodness!" Aelita gasped, startled at the terribly deformed monster that came out of the shadows. She squeaked as it lunged for the woman and hid her face in Jeremie's chest as he blushed.

"Jeremie!" she shrieked in alarm, hoping he could make this terrible monster go away.

"It's okay, Aelita," he comforted her, beginning to pet her hair awkwardly. "It's just a movie," he reassured. "Nothing like that really exists. Movies like this are just meant for a cheap thrill, it's not even possible," he whispered. He knew she'd lived through worse though, XANA's monsters were probably just as terrible as this one to Aelita, and she's been cowering from them ever since she set foot on Lyoko.

Aelita still clung to him, though, and she didn't let go for the rest of the movie. She still let out frightened noises with every slaughter, but she had less and less of a reaction to each death.

Ulrich and Yumi were also getting kind of cozy on the floor next to them, and on the couch Odd had actually managed to snuggle up to Holly. The movie, of course, didn't faze Yumi or Ulrich at all, as they'd seen it countless times, and Odd was used to this kind of film, too. Holly complained quietly through the whole movie about shaky camera angles and poor lighting to Odd, but he didn't mind. Holly, like Jeremie, was too logical of a thinker to get scared by such a novice (as she'd call it) film.

When the movie was over it was dark outside, and Aelita was still terrified. She'd been trying her best to hide it, but she was actually grateful that she and Jeremie were sharing a bed- well, the floor- tonight.

Everyone began to shuffle along to get ready for bed one at a time- Aelita first, slightly embarrassed that she'd only brought her oversized sleep shirt at pajamas, then Jeremie in his usual pale blue pajama set, then Odd in his purple cat pajama bottoms and clashing Kiwi shirt, then Ulrich in his green pajama bottoms and wife beater, then Yumi in her black camisole and dark red shorts, and lastly Holly in her pale blue nighty with a royal blue peace sign embroidered in the lower left corner.

As Holly reentered the room Odd couldn't help but stare.

"Keep your eyes in your head Odd," Ulrich reminded his roommate.

"No, there's something different about her, I swear," Odd observed, his eyes still locked on her.

"Yeah, she's hardly dressed," Jeremie muttered disapprovingly.

"No, your hair!" Odd realized that the strange colors in Holly's hair had changed to match her new outfit. "I just didn't notice because it's up. How'd you change your hair that fast?" Odd asked, boggled.

Holly laughed. "Extensions, smartness," she explained, mussing his hair a bit.

"You sleep in those?" Jeremie frowned. Extensions definitely don't seem sleep-friendly.

"No," Holly admitted, looking a little embarrassed. "I just like to match. I know it seems silly."

"Matching hair is sexy, babe," Odd winked, gesturing to his own oddly colored patch of hair, which conveniently matched his clothing. Holly laughed.

"Okay, since Holly's new, if she wants she has first dibs on a bed," Yumi offered, attempting to get everyone settled in for the night. "And Jeremie, Aelita, if you're actually planning to listen to knucklehead's dare, there's always my parents' bed." The couple blushed, unsure.

"Whelp, dibs on Hiroki's bed," Holly winked. "Have fun on the floor guys," she joked.

"Sofa! Dibs," Ulrich declared before Odd could get any ideas.

Odd groaned. "Why do _I _have to sleep on the floor?" he whined.

"If you hadn't given Jeremie and Aelita that dare you might have had a nice comfy bed," Ulrich taunted.

"That's okay, I'll just wait until you go hop in bed with Yumi and take the couch." Odd wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing heat to rise to the couple's cheeks. Ulrich threw yet another pillow at Odd's head.

"Thanks, I'll be needing this!" Odd declared, keeping the pillow.

"Well I'm gonna go get comfy," Holly announced, dragging her fluff pile back to Hiroki's room. Luckily Hiroki had to clean his room before he left with his parents for the field trip, otherwise god knows what creatures Holly would've found inside.

The rest of the gang followed suit, creating their beds as well. Jeremie and Aelita made their way awkwardly to Yumi's parents' room.

"Should we even be in here?" Aelita murmured to Jeremie, who appeared to be thinking the same thing. The room looked so tidy and pristine, not a single thing out of place.

"It'll be okay," he reassured her. "After all, it's not like Odd's in here."

Aelita shrugged. So true…

Once everyone was settled in, they met back in the living room on Odd's small makeshift campsite on the floor and began to chat.

"You guys are all so nice," Holly began. "Thank you for making me feel so welcome."

"Of course," Aelita complied. "It's nice to have another girl in the group." She smiled pleasantly.

"It sure is," Odd winked. The rest of the group chuckled, Holly finally getting accustomed to Odd's constant harassment. She shoved him playfully away once more.

"So whaddya got to eat?" Odd asked casually, rolling onto his stomach.

"We just ate ice cream, how are you still hungry?" Yumi scowled.

"It's Odd," Ulrich reminded her as the group laughed.

"Too bad, I'm not feeding you again until morning," Yumi disallowed.

"But Yumi, I'm gonna starve!" Odd whined, sucking in his stomach and poking at his ribs.

"No."

Odd finally gave in, resolving that he would raid the kitchen after everyone was asleep. And that required everyone leaving his bed and sleeping in their own.

He flopped down face-first in his pillows dramatically.

"At least let me die in peace. Move toward the light," he mumbled into his pillow, extending his hand dramatically, only to find the couch stealing the limelight and getting in the way of his performance.

No one bought his act- not even Holly- but they decided to humor him anyway.

Holly yawned daintily, stretching her arms far above her head. Odd couldn't help but steal a glance, even "in death."

"I think he's got the right idea, kind of," she giggled. "I think I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight all, sweet dreams," she smiled, then departed for Hiroki's room once again.

"You next, lovebirds." Odd perked up, grinning at Jeremie and Aelita. They blushed but agreed quietly, bashfully making their way to their designated room.

Yumi rolled her eyes and retreated to her room, but not before threatening Odd to be good or else.

He smiled innocently at Ulrich who simply sighed, used to his games, and plopped back onto the couch.

Odd waited a while to make sure everyone was asleep before he went in for the kill…

Yumi's house was fairly silent, aside from the noises of Ulrich's sleep. Odd crept into Yumi's kitchen stealthily, searching for something yummy.

Bingo! A bag of chips, perfect! Odd grabbed the bag triumphantly. The bag, however, didn't appreciate his sudden attack, as it crackled loudly as he grasped it.

In the next room, Aelita gasped. She'd been too terrified over the movie to sleep, and now she was hearing noises in the main part of the house.

"Jeremie!" she whispered loudly, shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Mm?" he responded groggily. He fumbled for his glasses so he could see her.

"Jeremie there's something out there!" Aelita pulled the blanket up past her nose, afraid.

"Aelita, nothing's out there other than our friends," he reassured her. When he noticed her worried expression, though, he sighed. "Alright, I'll check it out. Anything for you, angel." Jeremie blushed madly when he'd realized what he'd just said. He'd only dreamt of being able to call her that one day, but in his daze of sleep he'd slipped up enough to say it out loud. It seemed to have distracted her slightly, though, and calmed her down.

Jeremie left the warm bed lazily, and made his way out of the room to find Odd munching lazily on potato chips on his floor bed.

"Odd!" Jeremie scolded.

Odd's eyes went wide as he realized he'd been caught red-handed.

"Oh no, I'm sleep-munching!" he declared, shoving the bag away from him.

Jeremie frowned. "Keep it down, you scared Aelita. And clean that up when you're done, the last thing they need is ants," he scolded before making his way back to Aelita. Ulrich still slept soundly, used to Odd's constant late-night snaking and loud, obnoxious snoring.

Jeremie crawled back into bed, pulling Aelita a little closer than he would've normally dared. "It was just Odd," he reassured her. A look of relief spread across her features as she snuggled into Jeremie; she felt a lot better now that he was holding her.

Meanwhile, Odd had devoured the remnants of the chip bag and attempted to get comfortable on the Ishyamas' hard, uncomfortable floor.

Finally he gave up and sat, trying to think of a solution. A light bulb went off in his head. Time for plan B…

He fumbled in the darkness until he finally reached the door to Hiroki's room. He didn't bother knocking- he simply poked his head in the little crack to see his favorite redhead sleeping away. He opened the door slowly, trying not to startle her.

She stirred, beginning to wake. Odd froze, suddenly intimidated. _What was he doing?_

It was too late to turn back now, though- she'd spotted him. She appeared a bit startled.

He sat on the edge of her bed and gave her his best puppy face. "Um, I know this is a little weird but, do you think it might be a little possible if I could, um, you see the floor is really uncomfor-" he stammered, before she cut him off.

"Shut up, just don't take too much room," she allowed, against her better judgment. "And don't you dare tell anyone, we can't let word get out that I'm a softy," she smiled, never bothering to open her eyes a second time. Odd nuzzled in close to her back, very grateful for such a soft bed with such a comfy partner instead of the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

A/N: I hope you guys don't think Holly's some kind of skank because she's letting Odd get to her so easily. Ahaha  
>Maybe it's just his winning charm. Bahah.<p>

**Anyway, longer chapter this time, I think. And this one almost has some substance. o:**

**You guys should review, I love reviews. ^^**

**Yaaaaaay c:**


End file.
